Del odio al amor hay un solo paso
by The princess of the ice-magic
Summary: Mi primer AU espero y les guste... Como es posible que el se atreva a hablarme así acaso no sabe quien soy - Elsa Esa niña malcriada que rayos le pasa - Hans muchos inconvenientes al conocerse pero por una u otra razón deberán conocerse mejor que sucederá con ellos realmente se odiaran o darán realidad a un gran dicho: Del odio al amor hay un solo paso
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos quizás algunos ya me conozcan por mis otras historias. Pero aun así me presento soy

The princess of the ice-magic con mi primer AU solo espero que sea de su agrado no los molesto más con tontos comentarios de autora los dejo leer.

**Pensamientos **

_Diálogos_

_**Canciones**_

Narración de un personaje o la narración normal.

….

**Un nuevo año escolar aquí en la bella Inglaterra enserio no entiendo la emoción de mi pequeña hermana si simplemente es una simple escuela, no es que me moleste es solo que no soy una gran fan de los cambios y mucho menos si es uno tan drástico. Es que simplemente no lo comprendo y creo que nunca lo hare porque mi hermana de un día para el otro deseo asistir a esta escuela entiendo que ya estemos en preparatoria pero por que irnos de nuestra querida noruega y mucho mas de nuestros padres** – (Pensamientos) Elsa

**Que emoción un nuevo año de escuela y lo que más me emociona aun una nueva escuela pero al parecer mi hermana difiere un poco en eso no importa sé que se acostumbrara, aunque a ella realmente no le gusto para nada la idea de asistir a un internado y mucho menos a uno mixto pero solo así podría ver a mi querido Kristoff…lo se lo se tal vez fue algo drástico mi decisión sobre la nueva escuela pero ya casi son tres meses sin vernos en persona y además será mucho mejor ya que así no estaremos constantemente vigilados por Arendell Inc. Solo espero que mi hermana no se moleste mucho por mi decisión **– (Pensamientos) Anna

….

Xx- pero padre a un internado no creo que haya sido tan malo lo que hice ara que me mandes a Inglaterra y mucho menos para que me mandaras a aquel internado

X. lo siento Hans más sin embargo no iras tu solo cinco de tus hermanos asistirán igualmente al internado y ya no se hable más he tomado mi decisión así que ve a alistar tus cosas porque partirás por la noche

Hans. Bien

….

Elsa. Anna ya que estamos solas me podrías decir por qué el deseo de ir a Frozen. Inglad no lo entiendo a ti nunca te han gustado ese tipo de escuelas por que el drástico interés ahora por ir a una

Anna. Bueno como sabes Kristoff y yo casi no nos vemos y…

Elsa. Espera me has traído arrastrando hasta aquí porque querías ver a tu novio

Anna. Algo así

Elsa. Anna tu decisión fue por mas decir completamente inmadura e irresponsable cómo es posible que hayas hecho que nuestros padres pagaran un gran monto de inscripción solo por un capricho tuyo

Anna. No es capricho me entenderías si tú también estuvieras enamorada

Elsa. Tal vez pero ya no queda de otra más que esperar a que termine el año

Anna. A que te refieres con que se termine el año

Elsa. Que no me voy a prestar para tus juegos tontos después de este año regresare a noruega para continuar mis estudios en nuestra antigua escuela

Anna. Pero Elsa

Elsa. Basta Anna agradece que no me haya regresado ahora mismo

Anna. Elsa…


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa. Ya Anna esta discusión termino

Anna. Está bien

Chofer. Señoritas ya hemos llegado quieren que las lleve a la escuela

Elsa. Si

Anna. Espere

Chofer. Sí que sucede

Anna. Nos podría llevar a esta dirección

Elsa. A qué dirección Anna

Anna. Ahora lo veras

Anna le entrega un papel al chofer donde estaba escrita la dirección de la casa de modas donde se encargaban los uniformes

Chofer. Llegaremos en 15 minutos

Anna. Gracias

…..

Hans. **Es increíble me tengo que ir a la fuerza con cinco de mis tontos hermanos a un internado en Inglaterra no creo que haya sido tan malo lo que hice para que me hicieran esto – **(pensamientos) Hans

Alexander. Que tanto piensas enano

Grant. Si vamos no nos dirás que sigues enfadado porque nuestro padre te mando a un internado

Damien. Oh vamos ya déjenlo

Dereck. No me digas que te has ablandado

Damien. Claro que no

Andrew. Ya cállense debemos de ir por nuestros uniformes

Hans. Y donde es

Alexander. Si hablas

Hans. Y bien Andrew

Andrew. En unas cinco cuadras se encuentra el local

Hans. Bien

Damien. No me digas que iremos caminando

Dereck. No me digas que no te atreves a ir caminando hasta haya

Grant. Cállense todos es mejor ir rápido

Alexander. Y además no es tan lejos

Hans. Pues entonces vamos pronto comenzara a llover

…..

Elsa. Casa de modas Solaría

Anna. Si no crees que es hermosa Elsa

Elsa. A que vinimos Anna

Anna. Vamos Elsa no seas tan amargada

Elsa. Y bien

Anna. Pues hemos venido a recoger nuestros uniformes

Elsa. Muy bien

Anna. A dónde vas

Elsa. Iré a la cafetería no tardo

Anna. Me traerías un chocolate caliente a mí

Elsa. Está bien

…..

Alexander. Vamos deprisa pronto comenzara a llover

Damien. Miren haya esta

Hans. Adelántense iré por un café

Dereck. No nos preguntaras si queremos uno

Hans. No

…..

Elsa. Rayos ya comenzó a llover, debo darme prisa

Hans. Oh vaya comenzó a llover

Elsa. Me da un capuchino helado con rociadas de chocolate encima y un chocolate caliente

Mesera. Ahora mismo se los preparo

Hans. Disculpe me podría dar cinco mocachinos y un capuchino con canela

Mesera. Ahora los preparo necesito terminar con mi primera orden

Después de 10 min. Le entregaron su capuchino a Elsa ella se disponía a irse pero noto que la lluvia había empeorado

Elsa. Vaya no podré irme así del establecimiento

Hans. Gracias…rayos ha empeorado el clima

Elsa. Debería avisarle a Kai que venga por mí y luego vayamos por Anna….que y mi teléfono donde donde lo he dejado….Anna

Hans. Me maldigo cómo es posible cómo es posible que no tenga para nada de saldo rayos ahora como me iré

Elsa. No está muy lejos tal vez puedo llegar haya corriendo para evitar mojarme

Hans. Me iré

Mas sin embargo al salir Elsa ella recordó que llevaba un poco de dinero así que se quedó ahí parada en la acera a esperar a un taxi.

Pero Hans noto a una chica ahí parada en medio de la lluvia que pronto solo empeoraría, así que decidió salir de ahí.

Hans.** Tal vez está perdida y este viendo las calles para orientarse, quizás esté esperando a alguien no no creo que sea por eso buscaría donde refugiarse de la lluvia o tal vez esté esperando a algún taxi…pero no puedo dejarla ahí no sería algo que mi persona toleraría al fin y al cabo soy un caballero – **(Pensamientos) Hans

Mas sin embargo sus planes no le salieron de acuerdo a lo que él había planeado, ya que resbalo y accidentalmente tiro a la chica (Elsa) a la calle directo a un gran charco de agua y no solo eso si no que al caer ella se le derramaron encima su capuchino y el chocolate

Elsa. Pero qué te pasa

Hans. Como lo siento no era mi intención

Elsa. Me debes un capuchino y un chocolate

Hans. Te los pagare ahora mismo,…..sabes no te los traeré

Elsa.** Rayos enserio este no es mi día primero viajo hacia una escuela a la cual no quiero asistir luego me rapta mi hermana a una casa de moda luego comienza a llover y por ultimo este chico me tira a la calle y me derrama encima las bebidas esto no podría ser peor – **(Pensamiento) Elsa

Pero algo que no le termino extrañando a Elsa fue que en ese momento pasara por ahí un automóvil y la salpicara dejándola aún más mojada de lo que estaba.

Elsa. Es enserio

Hans. Ven déjame ayudarte

Le dijo Hans extendiéndole la mano

Elsa. Ya déjame solo me has traído problemas sabes que simplemente te daré mi teléfono y mi dirección y ahí me llevaras el dinero

Dijo Elsa levantándose ella sola ignorando por completo la mano de Hans

Hans. Está bien pero permíteme darte aunque sea mi chaqueta para que te cubras de la lluvia

Elsa acepto de mala manera y ya dad su dirección y teléfono a aquel chico decidió marcharse de ahí

…..

_**Bien chicas (os) como verán ya comenzaron los inconvenientes entre estos dos vaya manera para conocerse no es así bien les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo.**_

**Elsa. Gracias**

**Xx. Solo ten más cuidado por donde vas no sería para nada agradable ver a una chica tal linda lastimada**

**Elsa. No te preocupes tendré más cuidado la próxima vez**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa. Lamento la tardanza

Anna. Y mi chocolate… ¿Qué te paso?

Elsa. Después te cuento

Anna. Está bien

Elsa. Y ya están los uniformes

Anna. Ya casi

Elsa. Como que ya casi a que te refieres

Anna. Si lo que sucede es que la señora Gothel te necesitaba para hacer la prueba y después poder llevárnoslos

Elsa. Bien donde esta

Anna. Donde esta quien

Elsa. La señora Gothel

Anna. Por haya

Elsa miro a su hermana con fastidio y se fue donde Gothel para realizar su prueba

…..

Hans. Demonios

Grant. Y mi café

Dereck. No me digas que los has olvidado

Andrew. Ni él es tan tonto para olvidarlos

Alexander. Yo no estaría de acuerdo con eso

Damien. Ya cállense y déjenlo hablar te escuchamos verdad

Todos. Si te escuchamos

Hans. Es que los olvide en la calle

Alexander. Ves te dije

Grant. Pero por que los olvidaste en la calle

Hans. Es que me encontré con una chica y….

Damien. Es enserio Hans apenas hoy llegamos y ya estas li…

Hans. déjame terminar tire por accidente a la chica ya que ella estaba en la acera parada bajo la lluvia y pensé que estaba perdida y quise ayudarla pero resbale y la tire ella cayó en un charco y luego un carro paso por ahí y la empapo más de lo que ya estaba

Andrew. No es tu día de suerte no es cierto

Hans. Ni que lo digas

Dereck. Pero como los olvidaste

Hans. Quise disculparme y ayudarla pero ella se enojo

Grant. Con mucha razón

Hans. Pero aparte ella recién había salido de la cafetería y cuando la tire se le regaron los cafés encima y quise comprarle lo que le había tirado pero ella muy molesta me ignoro y me dio su dirección para ir y pagarle…quise alcanzarla pero no lo logre la perdí de vista y regrese al local

Dereck. Bien nos quedamos sin café pero ya están listos los uniformes solo tienes que ir a hacer tu prueba y nos vamos

Hans. Bien fue un día largo

Andrew. Y tu chaqueta

Hans. Es cierto decidí dársela a la chica para que ya no se mojara y…

Grant. Que te sucede

Hans. E…e…s…a…no…no…e….es…mi….mi…chaqueta

Andrew. Donde

Dereck. Oh oh

…..

Anna. Elsa te queda divino te ves muy bien

Elsa. Gracias

Gothel. Elsa linda toma esto

Elsa. Pero es demasiado no puedo aceptarlo

Gothel al ver a Elsa así de mojada decidió darle unos jeans una blusa de tirantes y una chaqueta

Gothel. No puedo dejar irte así

Anna. Elsa hazle caso podrías enfermar y además no es bueno rechazar cosas que se te ofrecen

Elsa. Bien gracias

…..

Hans. Hay no

Elsa. Esto no es posible

Anna. Que sucede Elsa

Elsa y Hans. ¡Tú!

Andrew. Alguien me podría explicar lo que sucede aquí

Hans. Es ella

Anna. De donde conoces a este chico

Elsa. Fue por el que llegue así

Hans. Ya te dije que lo siento

Anna. Alguien quiere decirme que sucede aquí

Elsa. Lo que sucede es que este chico salió y me tiro hacia un charco haciéndome caer y tirarme mi café y tu chocolate

Anna. ¡¿Qué?!

Grant. Lamento mucho la torpeza de mi hermano permítame pagarle el café

Elsa. No puedo aceptarlo usted no me hiso nada él debe hacerse cargo de sus actos

Chofer. Señorita Anna señorita Elsa debemos irnos

Elsa. Bien vamos Anna

…..

Al día siguiente

Toc toc

Anna. (Adormilada) quien es

Kai. Soy yo señorita lamento haberla despertado

Anna. Desperté hace horas

Al decir eso Anna volvía a quedarse dormid sobre su mano pero al estar cayendo volvió a decir

Anna. Quien es

Kai. Sigo siendo yo señorita debe alistarse

Anna. Alistarme para que

Kai. Ah para su primer día de clases

Anna. Día primer de escuela…es cierto hoy comienzan las clases

…..

Elsa. Aun no despierta Anna

Gerda. No aun no

Elsa. Y creí que ella era la que deseaba ir a la nueva escuela

Gerda. Usted no se ve nada entusiasmada

Elsa. Es por qué no lo estoy

Gerda. Puedo saber por que

Elsa. Simple yo no quería venir

Anna. Buenos días lamento la tardanza

Elsa. Hasta que despiertas

Anna. Jejej lo siento

Gerda. Aquí está tu desayuno

Elsa. Y más vale que te des prisa o llegaremos tarde

Anna. (Con comida en la boca) oh se nos hará tarde

Elsa. Este será un largo año

…..

Hans. Despierten o se nos hará tarde

Grant. Cinco minutos más

Andrew. Lo que él dijo

Alexander. Ya bola de flojos levántense

Dereck. (Bostezando) que hora es

Damien. Son las 6:45

Hans. Corran nos quedan quince minutos

Andrew. Por qué no nos despertaste antes

Grant. Tengo sueño

Hans no me interesa apúrense

…..

Anna. Estoy muy emocionada tu no estas emocionada porque yo si

Elsa. (Sarcástica) si es el mejor día de mi vida

Anna. (Alegre) hay que bien

Elsa. No conoces el sarcasmo no es cierto

Anna. No entiendo

Elsa. Olvídalo

…..

Al bajar del auto Elsa y Anna caminaron hacia la entrada pero Anna pudo ver a Kristoff a lo lejos y decidió alcanzarlo dejando atrás a su hermana

Anna. Kristoff te extrañe mucho

Kristoff. Igual yo

Anna. Hay que lindo es volver a estar juntos

Kristoff. Viniste sola

Anna. No Elsa vino conmigo

Kristoff. Oh y donde esta

Anna. Ella está por aquí….hum espera donde esta

…..

Elsa. Ya me lo tenía seria abandonada por mi propia hermana

Pero al ir subiendo los escalones alguien tiro por accidente a Elsa

Hans. Como lo siento…espera tú

Elsa. Tu dime no fue suficiente ayer hoy también

Hans. Yo lo sient….

Grant. Apúrate lento

Hans. En verdad lo siento pero me voy

Elsa. No vuelve a aquí y discúlpate como se debe

Pero Hans no la escucho y Elsa al pararse casi vuelve a caer excepto por que un chico la atrapo

Elsa. Gracias

Xx. Solo ten más cuidado por donde vas no sería nada agradable ver a una chica tan linda lastimada

Elsa. No te preocupes tendré más cuidado la próxima vez

Xx. Pero dime que hacías ya en el piso

Elsa. Bueno es que un torpe me tiro y créeme que no es la primera vez

Xx. Y siquiera se disculpo

Elsa. No de la manera adecuada

Xx. Quien diría que existen tipos así

Elsa. Pero me alegro que existan personas como tú que ayudan a cualquier persona que necesite ayuda,…pero a todo esto ni siquiera sé a quién agradecer ¿Cómo te llamas?

Xx. Soy Jack Frost y tú

Elsa. Mi nombre es Elsa Arendell

Jack. Arendell… ¡espera tu eres…

Pero Elsa no lo dejo terminar ya que le tapó la boca

Elsa. Por favor no hagas un escándalo con eso


	4. Atención lectores esto es un aviso

_**Atención lectores esto es un aviso:**_

**Sé que todos deben preguntarse por qué no he actualizado bien no importa que historia sea esta ya que este aviso estará en todas quiero comunicarles que habrá nuevos días de actualización a continuación los días:**

**Lunes: After Frozen**

**Martes: Dos hermanas una elección**

**Miércoles: Del odio al amor hay un solo paso**

**Sábado: After Frozen y Dos hermanas una elección**

**Domingo: Del odio al amor hay un solo paso**

**Bien un aviso importante Dos hermanas ya está en sus últimos capítulos pienso terminar con 29 capítulos y un epilogo que a lo sumo serán treinta capítulos (30); After Frozen apenas va a la mitad ya que los problemas se avecinan y un Hans muy celoso y una Elsa confundida se acercan junto a tres pretendientes más; y Del odio al amor hay un solo paso apenas a comenzado y el odio entre los dos aún no ha comenzado en ambas partes**

**Bien me despido Chaito…Besos **


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa. Prometes que si te dejo hablar no armaras un teatro

Jack. (Asiente con la cabeza)

Elsa le dejo de tapar la boca

Jack. Gracias por soltarme

Elsa. Lo siento pero no quiero que nadie sepa de nosotras

Jack. Nosotras

Elsa. Es cierto vine con mi hermana

Jack. Si no mal recuerdo Anna Arendell no es cierto

Elsa. Así y como sabes tanto

Jack. Frost Company

Elsa. Acaso tú eres el…

Jack. Así es el primogénito e único hijo del señor Norte así es

Elsa. Bien dime una cosa no nos conocíamos de antes

Jack. Quizás

…..

Kristoff. Veo que no has cambiado en lo absoluto

Anna. Por qué dices eso

Kristoff. Sigues siendo igual de despistada

Anna. Supongo… (Pensando bien lo que dijo)…oye

Kristoff. Ves no me equivocaba me alegra volver a ver a la Anna de la cual me enamore

Anna. (Sonrojada) Kristoff es mejor ir a buscar a Elsa si no tendrá otra cosa que reprocharme

…..

Elsa. Lamento los inconvenientes que te he hecho pasar te agradezco todo pero ya me tengo que ir

Jack. Hey espera deja que te acompañe

Elsa. No es demasiado

Jack. No lo creo vamos déjame ayudarte una vez mas

Elsa. Jack tengo clase y tengo que encontrar primero a mi hermana estaría abusando y además estoy segura que tu igual tienes clase

Jack. No importa te acompaño

Elsa. No vete a tu clase

Jack. Bien pero si me dices en que salón estas

Elsa. En el salón 2 de segundo año

Jack. Bien me iré contigo

Elsa. No te vas ahora

Jack le enseña su horario

Elsa. (Pensando) vaya suerte la mia

Jack. Ves te acompañare hasta el salón ya que veo que es tu primer año en el internado o me equivoco

Elsa. No te equivocas

Jack. Vamos

Elsa. A donde

Jack. A buscar a tu hermana

Pero el ya no pudo avanzar más ya que alguien había chocado con el

Elsa. Jack te encuentras bien

Jack. Si eso creo….espera un momento déjame ayudarte

Xx. Gracias lo lamento

Elsa. Deberías de tener cuidado

Xx. Si es que voy tarde a mi salón

Elsa. Anda vete

Xx. No antes de presentarme sería muy descortés no hacerlo Hola soy Olaf de primer año y ustedes

Elsa. Soy Elsa y él es Jack Frost

Olaf. Que bien (mirando su celular) oh ya es tan tarde nos vemos después

Elsa y Jack. Nos vemos

…..

Kristoff. Anna no deberías irte a tu clase

Anna. No hasta que encuentre a Elsa

Hans. Grant espérame

Grant. Esperarte no nos vemos después

Él se paró a recuperar el aliento

Anna. Te encuentras bien

Hans. Si es solo que corrí demasiado

Anna. Toma

Le dijo Anna dándole un poco de agua

Hans. Muchas gracias

Kristoff. (Celoso) bien Anna como te decía ya es tarde vete a tu clase

Anna. Pero y Elsa

Hans. (Ahogándose) quien

Anna. Mi hermana Elsa

Hans. Una chica de cabellos rubios platinados

Anna. Si como lo sabes…espera tú eres el chico de ayer

Hans. Tu

Anna. Responde donde la viste

Hans. Yo…

Elsa. Anna aquí estabas no sabes cuánto tiempo he estado buscándote

Anna. Digo lo mismo

Elsa. Y bien cuál es tu excusa para abandonarme

Anna. Bien

Kristoff. Fue mi culpa yo me lleve a Anna

Elsa. Deja que ella responda

Jack. Aliviánate

Anna. Y tú quién eres

Jack. Jack jac…

Elsa. Eso no importa ahora vete a tu clase

Hans. Vale pero no seas así con ella

Elsa. Tú que haces con mi hermana

Hans. Me topé con ella

Elsa. Nada más no la tiraste al igual que a mi

Hans. Es cierto lamento lo sucedido hoy en la mañana

Elsa. Bien disculpas aceptadas

Jack. No es que quiera arruinar el momento pero ya es hora de la clase Elsa vamos

Elsa. Es cierto nos vemos después Anna

Kristoff. Esperen voy con ustedes

Hans. Al igual que yo

Elsa. Y bien Kris en que salón vas

Kristoff. Voy en el salón 3 de segundo año y tú

Elsa. En el dos

Hans. Deben estar bromeando

Jack. Y ahora que

Hans. Yo también estoy en el salón 2

Elsa. Este será un largo año


	6. Chapter 6

Jack. Así que de donde se conocen

Elsa. Es cierto bueno él es Kristoff el novio de mi hermana

Kristoff. Hola

Elsa. Y él es…es…es…como era tu nombre

Hans. Mi nombre es Hans, Hans Westerguard y tu quien eres

Jack. Soy Jack, Jack Frost

Hans. Y tú linda

Elsa. Detesto que me digan linda tengo un nombre

Hans. Y cual es

Elsa. Mi nombre es Elsa

Hans. Elsa…como Elsa Arendell

Kristoff. Bueno vamos o llegaremos tarde

…..

Maestra bueno muchachos este es un nuevo año escolar les quiero presentar a dos Alumnos nuevos, pasen adelante

Pov´s Elsa

Jack iba con nosotros pero tuvo que entrar antes ya que nosotros éramos de nuevo ingreso

Elsa. Mucho gusto

Fácilmente podía escuchar los murmuros de los chicos y la verdad es que es realmente molesto pero a Hans le pareció grandioso, noto que es un egocéntrico que oculta algo pero eso no me interesa

Maestra. Bueno muchachos ellos son Hans Westerguard y Elsa Arendell trátenlos bien, y entonces donde se sentaran, bien junto al joven Frost hay un lugar

Elsa. Yo lo tomo

Maestra. Bien y usted joven se sentara detrás de la señorita Arendell

Hans. Si no me queda de otra

Las clases pasaban lentamente, al contrario de mi antigua escuela, pero debía soportarlo y acostumbrarme a esto ya que me queda un largo año escolar

Fin del Pov Elsa

…..

Pov´s Anna

Todo era maravilloso había conocido a dos personas que estoy segura de que seremos grandes amigos la primera era un chica llamada Rapunzel Corona que al igual que yo era de nuevo ingreso y el otro era un pequeño chico llamado Olaf Marshmallow, extraño nombre pero era un chico muy divertido

Rapunzel. Anna

Anna. Que sucede

Rapunzel. De dónde vienes, bueno donde estudiabas antes

Anna. Bueno vivía en Noruega y asistía a una escuela llamada Arendell High junto con mi hermana

Rapunzel. Pero he escuchado que es una gran escuela porque decidiste cambiarte

Anna. Buena la realidad es que aquí por fin saldría de la mira de mis padres y podría pasar tiempo con mi novio y además el estudio de arte y teatro aquí es fantástico

Rapunzel. Tienes razón el departamento de arte es grandioso pero y tu hermana

Anna. La verdad a ella no le entusiasmaba la idea pero debía de venir con alguien responsable

Rapunzel. Entiendo

Anna. Y tú dime de donde te has cambiado

Rapunzel. Bueno este es mi primer año en una escuela de verdad

Anna. No entiendo cómo es eso posible

Rapunzel. Lo que sucede es que a mí me raptaron de bebe y apenas hace un año fui hallada por un joven que me ayudo a encontrar a mis verdaderos padres

Anna. Entiendo lamento haber preguntado

Rapunzel. No importa el pasado es solo eso cosas que nunca volverán a pasar del mismo modo

Anna. Tienes razón…y quien es el chico que te ayudo

Rapunzel. Bueno en ese momento se le conocía Flynn Rider

Anna. Se le conocía a que te refieres

Rapunzel. Si ya que su verdadero es Eugene Fitzgherber, es un estudiante de último año

Anna. De esta misma escuela

Rapunzel. Si bueno lo que sucede es que él había huido de su casa cuando sus padres fallecieron en un incendio, mis padres al haberles ayudado a encontrarme le pagan la educación siendo ellos sus tutores

Anna. Y no son nada más que amigos

Rapunzel. No la verdad es que ni siquiera somos amigos el me ve como su pequeña hermanita, al igual que yo lo veo como mi héroe

…..

Al fin de las primeras dos horas al fin tenían un periodo libre, al no conocer a nadie prefirió ir a un lugar tranquilo pero no contaba con que su nuevo compañero la seguiría

Jack. A dónde vas

Elsa. A la biblioteca

Jack. Vamos a divertirnos mejor

Elsa. Ve tú si quieres yo iré a sacar mi ficha

Jack. Y por que

Elsa. Por qué así en mis ratos libres podré leer

Jack. Pero no quieres conocer a los demás

Elsa. No te ofendas pero estoy en esta escuela contra mi voluntad vine a cuidar a mi hermana entiendes no es porque haya querido venir y no es que esté en contra de conocer gente es solo que prefiero enfocarme a los estudios para entrar a una buena universidad y ser una buena líder de empresa

Jack. Pero y la diversión

Elsa. Eso ya será después

Jack. Te entiendo yo seré quien quede a cargo al ser hijo único y es por eso que vivo la vida ya que una vez al mando no tendrás tiempo libre

Elsa. Quizás pero ahora estoy aquí para cuidar a mi hermana, tal vez en otra ocasión Jack

Jack. Bien tienes razón vamos

Elsa. Disculpa

Jack. Ya que no quieres venir yo te acompaño

Elsa. Está bien


End file.
